


The Right Partner

by Ludholtzjj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Jonsa Historical Event, Romance, Swing Dancing, Violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludholtzjj/pseuds/Ludholtzjj
Summary: 1940s World War 2; Jon Snow is a volunteer allied English soldier, who during his leave meets up with the love of his life, Sansa Stark, at the local English dancehall for a night of Swing dancing. But what happens when the night turns dramatic and some harsh truths are unveiled...This posted on 6/23/18 but it's technically for 6/22/18 because it is my first entry (I know I can change it but I don't want to... gotta get them reads) ;D





	The Right Partner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tubbylita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubbylita/gifts), [chocolateghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/gifts), [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts), [arin_arryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arin_arryn/gifts), [MissFit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFit/gifts), [theklynnsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theklynnsmith/gifts), [queenofthewolfswood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthewolfswood/gifts).



> WAHAHAHA I TOLD YOU DARLINGS I'D BE BACK LATER TODAY! BTW GIFTING THIS TO ALL MY CLOSE PEEPS! LOL TBH I'M FEELING REALLY GOOD ABOUT THIS ONE, BUT CAN'T THROW OUT MY USUAL INTRO SSSOOOOOO ENJOY MY TRASH!

 

**< img src="https://i.imgur.com/4aY4Hnl.jpg" />**

***It's come to my attention that this picture hasn't fucking loaded so I'll fix this promptly... or later idk***

 

* * *

 

 

**1940s**

 

Jon walked into the dancehall in confusion, as he thought he could make out the faint sounds of explosions and gunfire over the loud music of the band. But Jon just attributed it to his high sense of paranoia, Sansa always fondly told him that he had a brooding overactive imagination.  

Just thinking about Sansa made him smile brightly, she’d tell him that she preferred it when he smiled and she’d always try her best to make him do so, he never did tell her but she never really had to try hard to make him smile; just being near her made him an annoyingly bright ray of sunshine.

He loved her with everything he had, so he wouldn’t say he minded to much. He could love things just by watching her love them, that’s how he knew he loved her.

If you've ever been in love you'll know the feeling. How you feel insane and time passes so slowly when you're not together. How they dominate your thoughts and you can almost feel them with you. How you can't help but smile when you know they're thinking about you. How when things aren't going well it drives you insane, and you can't seem to think straight. Most of all, you'll know how they're literally everything to you, and nothing can change that.  

That was Sansa for him, she was everything he had; not just because he was the poor bastard son of a single mother and she was a Stark, one of the most important ancient families in England; but because well he loved her. Sometimes when you really love someone, like really love them, you can't even begin to describe what it feels like to have so much of them in your heart. Words are sometimes not enough, and Jon definitely wasn't a bleeding poet.

Jon wasn't much of a dancer either, but here he was in a dancehall waiting for the woman he loved. During his internal musings over Sansa, he'd unconsciously moved further into the hall… right into the thick of things.

Jon quickly scanned the dance floor trying to find a way out, when suddenly someone lightly touched his forearm. Whirling around quickly, Jon's eyes went comically wide as he was faced with the vision of Sansa before him.

She was breathtaking in her blue buttoned down, square shouldered, narrow hipped, and knee length skirt dress that matched her eyes.

“Are you ready for our dance?”, she asked while grinning brightly at him.

Jon nearly went weak at the knees, but he had to keep some of his manly composure. He was a soldier for God's sake, not some green boy!

Clearing his throat, Jon spoke only to have his voice crack in the middle of his sentence, “Course doll”. Jon winced at himself but Sansa found it endearing, and let out a throaty laugh not caring if it was improper.

“Honestly Jon I don't know why you try so hard, it's only me”, she smiles.

Jon stares at her intensely as he speaks, “Exactly, it's only you”.

Sansa wrapped her arms around Jon's neck and pulled him close as the band started up 'It's Been a Long, Long Time' by Jule Styne and Sammy Cahn. “I love you, and nothing's gonna change that. You know that don't you?”, she says sadly as she stares into his eyes.

“I know that”, he whispers back as they begin to sway to the music.

 

**_“Never thought that you would be_ **

**_standing here so close to me_ **

**_there's so much I feel that I should say_ **

**_but words can wait until some other day_ **

**_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_ **

**_Then kiss me once again_ **

**_It's been a long, long time_ **

**_Haven't felt like this, my dear_ **

_**Since I can't remember when…”** _

 

As the song ended, the band began playing 'In the Mood' by Glenn Miller.

“You wanna dance with me?”, Sansa says while holding out her hand.

“I don’t swing dance”, Jon squeaks alarmed.

Sansa rolls her eyes, but doesn’t look all that offended, “That’s what people who’ve never tried it say. Come on, it’ll be fun”. Sansa takes him by the hand, and starts trying to lead him through the steps, the jazz music blaring in the background.

Their hands are intertwined, and Sansa makes him spin her in a way that would make it very easy for them to kiss when she ends up in his arms. Jon pushes the thought out of his head, and tries to match his steps to Sansa’s.

They twirl around the floor, two-stepping in time, and occasionally coming so close they're almost touching, chest to chest. He tries not to think about how much more fun dancing with Sansa is than standing near the back of the dancehall leaning against the wall.

Jon tries not to think about anything at all as he and Sansa twirl around the dance floor, breathless and eternal in a single moment.

But like all good things, it ends soon enough.

“I’m glad you convinced me to dance! Gosh doll that was fun!”, Jon laughed out.

Sansa flashed him a sad smile, “Yea I wish it could be like this everyday”.

After hearing her words Jon’s smile died, “You know it can’t”.

“Why not? Why don’t you leave? Why don’t you stay here with me? There are plenty of other men laying down their lives, why do you have to as well?!”, she cried out earnestly.

“You’re right there are other men laying down their lives, but I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand”, he yelled.

“If you just listen to me Jon, we could leave here, go live our lives together like we always wanted!”

Jon just shook his head at her, “Sans you know I can’t do that. You know what they do to deserters. Besides I don’t think I could live with myself if I did that”.

“You selfish bastard!”, Sansa screams at him before beating her fists against his chest.

Jon grabs her wrists to stop her but it just makes her more upset. “Don’t you touch me Jon Snow!”, she yells before storming off.

Jon curses under his breath before quickly pushing through the throngs of people and following her.

Finally catching up to her, Jon grabs her by the wrist and whirls her around, “I told you not to touch me Jon Snow! I don’t wanna talk to a self-centered bast-”

Jon roughly grabs her by the forearms and crashes his lips to hers, she struggles against him at first but slowly melts into the kiss. After several long beats he breathlessly lets go of her and rests his forehead against hers, his breath fanning against her lips.

“You come home to me in one piece Jon Snow”, she whispers tearfully.

“I promise”, he breathes out in response.

“You make sure you write me everyday, or whenever you can or I’ll finally give in and marry Dickon Tarly”, she threatens.

Jon lets out a breathy chuckle before crashing his lips to hers once again. As Jon pulls away again to stare into Sansa’s beautiful Tully blue eyes, the scene flickers.

Jon looks around in confusion as he’s once again standing in the middle of the dancehall. His mind continues to race when Sansa appears behind him once more, only this time the words that spill from her lips are different, “The wars over Jon, we can go home”.

“Imagine it”, she says softly.

Jon quickly whirls around, only for the dancehall to suddenly become empty except for him. As he stands there, images flicker across his eyelids; him dancing and twirling Sansa around the dance floor only for the scene to quickly become bloody, the sounds of explosions and gunfire become more and more pronounced.

Just as quickly he’s faced with Sansa once more, but she’s frantically trying to reach him with her arms outstretched and her face covered in tears as she’s screaming at him, “JON! JON WAKE UP! JON YOU GOTTA WAKE UP! JJJJJOOOOONNNNN!”.

Suddenly everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon awakens to a ringing in his ears and hands scrambling over his body trying to frantically pull him up. As Jon opens his eyes the first thing he’s met with is the view of someone’s dirtied uniform with a white patch and a cross emblazoned on it, and as his eyes begin to focus he’s met with the face of his friend, Samwell Tarly.

Sam’s staring at him wide eyed and is frantically yelling at him, but Jon can’t hear anything but the insistent ringing in his ears. Soon enough though Sam is shoving something into his hands before hauling him up and running off.

Jon looks down to his hands, only to find an M1 Garand within his grip. Jon quickly looks up and takes in the scene before him. The sky is gray, not a ray of sunshine in sight only clouds of dust and ash. The terrain is a field of mud and dirt, with trench holes dug every few feet… and there’s blood… lots and lots of blood.

As Jon focuses in on the blood, he can see pools of it every which way… and exactly where it comes from.

All over the field bodies lie in various states of mutilation, as Jon begins to run forward he can see numerous bodies with limbs blown off or organs spilling out. Jon almost doubles over in sickness, but there’s a voice in the back of his mind that tells him to keep moving forward.

As Jon moves forward, he finds a large group of familiar faces taking cover along a ridge. As he’s about to pass them, one reaches over and quickly drags him down to the ground.

“DO YOU GOT SOME KIND OF DEATH WISH SON?! KEEP YOUR ASS DOWN AND LOW TO THE GROUND!”, yelled Captain Mormont.

Jon just lays there dumbly in shock, “WELL DON’T JUST SIT THERE SON! USE YOUR DAMN RIFLE! CAN’T YOU SEE WE’RE BEING OVERRUN BY THOSE NAZI BASTARDS?!”, Captain Mormont yells at him once again.

Jon quickly scrambles up the ridge and readies his rifle, firing shots against the enemy. As Jon continues firing bullet after bullet, someone suddenly runs over and quickly drops down next to him.

“Hey Snow! It’s good to see ya! We all thought we lost you back there when that grenade went off!”, Grenn laughs cheerily but his eyes show a heavy level of concern and something dark… almost haunting.

Jon isn’t sure what to say, still confused after all the recent events. He just turns to look at Grenn and gives him a quick nod. Little did he know, that one break in concentration would come to haunt him.

During their brief exchange the enemy had further advanced and some had broken through the allies line of fire, and as Grenn went to speak again a shot rang out. A splatter of blood flew into Jon’s face blinding him for a few moments before he wiped his eyes, Jon looked over at Grenn only to find him crumbled against the ground with half his face blown off.

It was in that moment Jon came to understand that he wasn’t hallucinating, he was no longer on leave and the war wasn’t over…

After coming to this realization everything started to make sense, just like Grenn had said he’d been blown up by a grenade but wasn’t close enough to sustain any injuries except for being knocked unconscious, and that’s when he’d proceeded to envisi-

It struck him sharply in the heart… he’d dreamed the whole thing. He never danced with Sansa… he never kissed her… he can remember it so clearly now. He’d gone to the dancehall back home with the boys while on leave, and while he was being a broody loner in the corner near the back he’d spotted her. Sansa Stark the prettiest dame that ever lived.

He could remember that she caught his eye and they’d stared at each other longingly, he was sweet on her and everyone knew it… even her but he’d been to much of a chicken to approach her.

As the truth sunk in, Jon lay on the cold, hard, blood covered field in despair. If he didn’t have Sansa Stark then what was the use of living, especially since it was clear the allies were currently at a disadvantage. The Nazis were advancing on them quickly and what more could Jon do but let himself be met with death. But as Jon lay there ready to give up he heard a voice in the back of his mind…

“Keep going. Don’t you give up”, it whispered softly.

And that’s when another memory struck him.

 

* * *

 

 

Just as the boys and him were leaving the dancehall, the rapid clicking of heels against stone followed them until the most lovely voice rang out among them.

“Jon wait!”, Jon turned around only to be met with a swarm of red as someone launched themselves into his arms.

Glancing down in astonishment, Jon found Sansa Stark staring back up at him earnestly. “When you’re out there fighting in that God forsaken war, you keep going. You hear me Jon Snow, you keep going and don’t give up. That’s all I’m asking you, keep going and don’t give up. I’ll be back here waiting for ya when you come back, and God help me if you don’t come back or pull some fool shit I’ll finally give in and marry Dickon Tarly, you hear me?!”, she demanded.

Jon could only nod at her, completely dumbfounded before she grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform and crashed her lips to his in a passionate kiss as the boys hollered and whistled in the background.

 

* * *

 

 

With this new found knowledge, Jon shot right up and grabbed his rifle. He fired at the enemy like there was no tomorrow, if he died today it wouldn’t be because he gave up; he’d keep his promise to Sansa and continue to fight to make it back to her.

He’d be damned if he didn’t marry Sansa Stark in this lifetime. **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> OOF first off Imma say I AM SORRY! Again this shit was supposed to be light, but it got heavy as fuck! Also it took me really long to write this because there was a party at my house today and I fucking hate those, but if I'm anti-social it causes problems with my mother so I had to go out and mingle... it was disgusting! Anyway back to the fic, I am obsessed with the 1940s and swing dancing, literally my two favorite things so I obviously had to turn it into a fic! Originally this was just a swing dancing AU but unfortunately for all of you I'm a HUGE Marvel fan and I was watching Age of Ultron and got inspired by Steve's dream sequence! Yea so there's some quotes from the movie and some quotes about love, also all the songs mentioned are in fact real if you wanna look them up! Anyway once again I'm sorry but I hope you all were left with some hope in the end! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @Ludholtzjj
> 
> Oh btw, I keep forgetting to mention it but idk whenever everyone comments on my fics I always feel like there's a certain lack of intimacy, so I give everyone the express permission to call me Jen or Jenn since there's like 3 of us 'Jen's' that I know of in this fandom lol!


End file.
